Mundy forces me to like Bowser Jr and gets grounded
Cast Mundy-Eric Me-Steven My sad voice-James Police Officer-Wiseguy My angry voice-Shouty Mr. Mundy and my dad-Alan My mom-Susan My sister-Salli Voice-Kimberly Plot I don't get sent to the insane hospital in this video, I just have a little talk with the police. Transcript Mundy: I can't believe Fluttershy106 made grounded videos out of Bowser Jr! I know! I will force Fluttershy106 to like Bowser Jr! (at my house) Me: What is it Mundy?! Mundy: I got a call from Bowser! He told me you made a lot of grounded videos out of his son! Now Bowser Jr is upset! Me: So what?! Mundy: Start making ungrounded videos out of Bowser Jr right now! Me: No! Never! I hate Bowser Jr! Mundy: I don't care! Bowser is going to be mad if you keep this up! Me: For the last time, I said no! If you ask me again, I will attack you! Mundy: Start making ungrounded videos out of Bowser Jr right now! Me: That's it! You asked for it! Mundy: In this case, I'm outta here! Fluttershy106 began to chase Mundy, and Mundy ran out of the house. Mundy: Oh no! Fluttershy106's going mad! He's got a mace! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Fluttershy106 kept on chasing after Mundy. Me: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Me: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR FORCING ME TO LIKE BOWSER JR! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Me: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Fluttershy106. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Me: Because he forced me to like Bowser Jr! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Me: Because he forced me to like Bowser Jr! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he forced me to like Bowser Jr! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he forced you to like Bowser Jr! Me (calming down): Okay, okay, okay, okay. Take it. It's gone. Police Officer: That's better. Since you gave me the mace, I will dial your parents. Me: Two things. One, you don't know my dad's number and two, will I get grounded if you tell him what happened? Police Officer: If you don't tell me your father's number, I will take you to the insane hospital. If you tell me your father's number, your parents won't ground you, it will be a smooth talk and a warning. Note: I had to change my voice to James because I was a bit sad. Me (voice turns to James): Okay, okay, I will tell you. Voice: After Fluttershy106 told the police officer his dad's number. Police Officer: Then I will call him. (back at my house with my father and sister) Molly: Dad, what will we have for dinner? (My dad's phone rings) My dad: Hold that thought. Hello, it's John speaking, Fluttershy106's dad. Police Officer: Apparently, your son just attempted to attack an innocent boy. I'm about to take him home. Thanks and goodbye. (after the police officer took Fluttershy106 home) My dad: What did Fluttershy106 do this time? Police Officer: Apparently, he tried to attack an innocent boy all because he forced him to like Bowser Jr. My dad: Thank you for telling me that. You may leave right now. Molly: Fluttershy106, why would you attack an innocent boy? You know that you're not supposed to do that at all. My dad: Your sister's right Fluttershy106. You're very lucky you didn't get sent to the insane hospital. Me (James' voice): Am I grounded? My dad: No Fluttershy106. You are not grounded, but there's going to be a smooth talk and a warning about what you just did to that boy. Me (James' voice): I hope that warning is better than when I lied to the principal in the video Mundy made. My dad: Why did you try to attack that boy? Me (James' voice): It's because I don't like Bowser Jr and it really makes me mad if someone forces me to like Bowser Jr. My mom: We're going to let you off the hook for now. If we see you attack another boy including Mundy, you will be grounded and we mean it this time. (at the Mundy residence) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you force Fluttershy106 to like Bowser Jr?! You're very lucky he didn't get sent to the insane hospital, but the police let him off the hook with a smooth talk and a warning with his family! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff